Make a Wish upon a star
by Golden-Lordess
Summary: She is trying to stay composed but every little fight and every little lie is impossible to hide. Yet she will be fine pretending things were alright even while it was ending she would rather keep it inside. Her life is slipping away. Nevertheless to keep the other from finding out she pretends that nothing is wrong. Then the misfortunes begin with a wish upon a star.
1. First of many

Her mother always told her to make wishes upon the stars for the gods to hear, yet the one wish she wanted was never grated.

Until now that is.

Haruka was walking through the corridors of the master course for the last boys were going on tour and that was an opportunity for Haruka to visit her twin brothers grave. Just the though of it made her want to curl into a ball and cry. Kaoru was the only person who understood her struggles with this illness that is slowly eating away at her life.

Now in the girls dorm Haruka was planning out Christmas for when the boys leave (with only two weeks before the boys are off) she had to make the final plans. She had already brought all of the boys a present that wad ready to be shipped of to England because that is were they will be upon December in three months.

Now the important part of the whole contract she signed with Shining and her older brother was she only had two years to do everything she wanted in life before she must return home. That means by the time the boys are back she would have left the industry.

To have a child born with a heart illness is what no parent would want for their child. So why was it that Kira-Haruka mum-let her daughter live through all the pain and suffering it brought. What would a mother what her child to grow up isolated from the rest of the world.

Lately Haruka has been have flashbacks of her childhood days. She could remember the metal brush with gold stripes gliding through her hair; all while she thought of her devious plans. Revenge was the one thing that she had on her stood by the days with a drone voice telling her about the trap being in place. Now that she looked back onto that faithful day she couldn't help but feel her heart shatter even more. At that time she was about six years old and had just came out of her daily injection that was the day that she died in the eyes of her family. She left to see the world as it truly is. She was only suppose to leave for eight years but that soon was ruined due to the fact that she was in a coma for four years. When she woke up she was in France as she remembered falling from the cliff after **He** shoot her. Remember **Him** made her want to scream in pain. She had let him off so many times. **He** killed her brother, her friends, her family. All she has left is Nova and her mother, who is off the grid.

Really looking back at her childhood,she finally realised that she was so hell bent on revenge that when it was right in-front of she couldn't pull the trigger, she couldn't become a murderer like **He** was. And **Him** even after all the sh*t **He** pulled **He** still has a special place **He** in her heart

Why would a mother not even look her child in the face as they grew up. What would a mother allow strangers to raise her **own** child instead of doing it herself. Why would Kira allow Haruka to have people around only to see them leave or betray her later in life. Was she trying to teach her only daughter a lesson or was she trying to destroy Haruka's hope. All these questions turned and twisted like a hurricane within Haruka's head some much that she had failed to notice that she was standing out in-front of the sakura tree.

 ** _At the grave yard_**

Laying the flower in-front of one of her brother many stones across japan she failed to notice the AR-15 sniper rifle that was station on-top of the stone arch that separated the rich from the rest.

This should of been a fatal mistake yet is seemed like the god were working in her favour and the celestial sphere let out its cry. As the humidity settles the focus lenses of the sniper became clouded.

The last thing Haruka can remember was the smell of anaesthetic and the harshness of voices barking orders left and right.

As the light and darkness final became one Haruka could final relaxed as her first wish of many came true.

I wish to be able to sleep without remembering the past that I can never forget


	2. The waking

**Previously**

 **I wish to be able to sleep without remembering the past that I can never forget.**

Two years had gone by since the accident and only a few people were trusted with the knowledge that Haruka had fallen into a coma for this long. Now she is back with the living though no one shall know that except her other brothers, Shining and Tomochika; the world thought she went on a trip around the world to get 'new experiences'. That was what the boys were told. They did communicate with Shining and asked about her, but the answer was always the same "She's working hard and writing new song for other people and groups, she is enjoying her time so leave it at that and return to your tour with 110% effort." However, with the tour coming to an end the misfortune shall begin.

Haruka P.O.V

 ** _He_** _turned every moment we spent together into painful memories. They are sharp and cut right through me every time I think about that time. Even the sweet good moments we had are now turned into a knife that kills my already broken heart. **He** pierced my soul; **he** made me sceptical about people and love. And I hate **him**. I fucking hate **him** for that. **He** turned me into this broken mess, and even if I won't see **him** again, **his** touch will be with me for years, or maybe for the rest of my life, who knows. **He** fucked up my confidence, and I remember every single word **he** said, I remember how **he** made me feel like a waste of space. And now the voice that puts me down inside it's not mine anymore, but **his** voice telling me again how I will never be enough for nothing. Yet if not for **his** voice in my head, I wouldn't have pushed myself to protect the ones that I love. I may not know what love is, but I know what a family is. _

_I have always been a giver, warm and loving. Even as a child I never cried, seeking to make others happy. Often people sought me in times of trouble and I gave all I had - my whole heart and showered love upon them. Adults would lean on me, they told me of their woes and I was their spark of light. Yet when my time to suffer came, when my world was a cyclone of ice, every light but one switched off._

 _All but one offered a skinny love, shallow and brief, before finding a reason to excuse their flight. That was **him**. His name was Ares. When times were tough, and my back was against the wall he was there. Now I think about it I shouldn't be blaming him for my misfortune. I brought it upon myself when I decided to follow in my mother's footsteps. We were only five at the time, yet the world seemed to be so simple. _

_But maybe that's the way it had to be, one light to follow, no choice but to walk toward love and truth. Perhaps the road toward heaven feels like hell. Because I can tell you I never felt emptier in mind, body or soul, never so widowed of any comfort. I have never felt so insignificant or disposable, never so despicable and cold._

 _For hours I would have no emotion, after he left, only an urge to move fast; then all at once I'd be on the floor, shaking with a grief that bled from my bones. Days became weeks and months, and in every single moment of every single day my soul asked God why I must still live._

 _Then out of nowhere he showed up. Though I should have known he was different, I still hung onto the thought that we could go back to the days we would talk for hours. The days he would watch me work on my art. That was the day I had realised that love was cruel and dangerous. He told me that he loved me. He brought me to the cliff we use to hang about with all our friends. He was crying, if I can remember correctly. He sadly said. "Even though I love you more than I thought was possible, I cannot have you. You may live after this, but I hope that the thought of me will still remain in your heart."_

 _That was the last thing I could remember before everything went dark. His voice. The rock underneath my feet crumbling before…_

My eyes slowly open.


End file.
